The present invention relates to a front loading disc player.
Recently, there has been proposed a front loading disc player, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 51192/88, which includes two trays that can carry respective discs, and is capable of playing the two discs continuously for long term uninterrupted play. In this front loading disc player, it is possible to eject one of the trays and exchange the disc placed on the tray with a new disc at the same time a disc maintained on a turntable by the other tray is being played. Therefore, by alternately repeating such an exchange operation between the trays, it becomes possible to carry out a continuous playing of a large number of discs without interruption.
In such a front loading disc player, disc ejection is executed through operation of an ejection switch by the operator. However, the above-described embodiment is disadvantageous in that, there can occur a case in which the operator cannot tell which one of the two discs housed in the player housing has completed playing. This may lead to a wasteful operation, i.e., an interruption in playing due to an ejecting of a playing disc which should not have been ejected.